five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Afternight
Note: This is a HEAVY 'work in progress, the page is nowhere near finished, please excuse any mistakes or anything. Also, do not ask for your OCs to be included. If I feel I want more characters than the canon animatronics, I'll specifically ask for them. Thanks. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Afternight is a game by an unknown company. Unlike the other games in the series, it is a dating simulator where the player can date other animatronics, and even humans. On the Steam store page, the game is rated 18+. At launch, the price varied depending on the site one viewed it on, but it was always around $10, or £5. The game has been rated surprisingly high by various sources, such as IGN, NGI and Gaomon Gamez, who assure everyone they had nothing to do with the game at all. Gameplay The player, as an animatronic must go around the pizzeria and talk to other animatronics, humans, cupcakes, whatever they can find. The game is directed as a sort of visual novel, with various parts around the game giving the player multiple choices on what to do, with each choice affecting their overall relationships with the other characters in various ways. Depending on the player's choices, the ending of the game changes dramatically. It can range from the player's animatronic destroying the pizzeria to them marrying Fredbear and spending the rest of their lives on a fancy island, with an animatronic bunny butler who happens to also be a child murderer, long story. As they interact with the characters, the player will both gain and lose "Relationship points", which determine the relationships the player animatronic has with the others. A low number of points will mean the two don't really get along, while a high amount of points means the two are best friends... or possibly something more. The character whom it is hardest to get Relationship Points with is Foxy, while the easiest characters to get them with are Freddy and Toy Freddy. Story As the game starts, the player is given an option to choose their gender. Upon choosing their gender, they are then told to choose a pizzeria, Five Nights 2 or Five Nights 1, though both pizzerias function about the same way. Depending on what pizzeria the player chose, the beginning slightly differs. If the player chose the 1987 pizzeria, they begin with their animatronic locked in Parts & Service, sitting near the withered animatronics and wondering if they'll meet the same fate. However, the door is unlocked, and the animatronic is let outside the room and taken onto the Show Stage by the Puppet, who serves as the player's tutorial for interacting with other characters, even though he will reply to nothing the player says to him. This is also the only moment in the game where the Puppet is able to be interacted with. Upon arriving on the Show Stage, the player animatronic looks at the various other models beside them, and the player is given an option on who to talk to: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie or Toy Chica (Though at this point, they are just listed as "Blue Bunny", "Chicken" and "Big Bear".) After talking to one of them, the player animatronic looks at the time on the clock, 6:50 AM. They suddenly black out and the text "The next night" appears on the screen. This is where the player is given freedom to go almost anywhere in the pizzeria they please. ---- Dialogue tree: *First starting up the game* Player Animatronic: ''"I can't believe it... I was locked in here... with these withered ones..." *You look around the room you're in, only to be met with a small light coming from under what you assume is the door. Your draw towards it, captivated by the light* Player Animatronic: "He- Hello? Is there anyone there?" *The door opens and a tall, skinny figure comes in. It motions for you to follow, and you do as you are told* Player Animatronic: (The dialogue choices are: "Who are you?", "Wh- What do you want from me?" and "Can you tell me where I am?" They change nothing in the scene.) *The character in front of you ignores your question and continues walking. Perhaps he doesn't like to talk.* Player Animatronic: "Hello?" *The character continues walking until you come across a stage. He points at it, looking like he's telling you to get on. Again, you do as you told and climb onto the stage after a little work, before noticing a staircase leading up onto the stage beside you. You laugh innocently, and the character from before is gone, leaving you with three more: A rabbit, a bear and a chicken. The bear appears to be male, while the chicken is most definitely a female. However, you're not too sure about the bunny's gender.* Player Animatronic: "Oh dear... Which one seems the... friendliest?" Dialogue choices: '''Talk to the blue rabbit Talk to the big bear Talk to the chicken Depending on which animatronic you talk to, the events of course go out differently: Talking to Toy Bonnie: Player Animatronic: "Excuse me, rabbit?" Toy Bonnie: "Hey! I'll have you know, I'm a bunny! Not a rabbit!" Dialogue choices: "Aren't they the same thing?" "Oh... Sorry miss rabbit..." "Oh... Sorry mister rabbit..." Picking the 90's pizzeria functions very similarly to the 1987 pizzeria, though the way the player gets to the Show Stage is different, due to the lack of a Puppet. The player animatronic activates backstage with the lights off, and being new to the world, is rather scared at what they see. After a moment of calming themself down, they look towards the door and are met at eye level with a yellow animatronic bear. He tells them to follow him and he leads them to the Show Stage. Golden Freddy serves as this pizzeria's tutorial, though unlike the Puppet, he does indeed talk with the player, though usually just in one or two word responses. Upon reaching the Show Stage, the player animatronic is placed next to Freddy, and they must choose which one to talk to: Freddy, Bonnie or Chica (At this point, they are listed as "Purple Rabbit", "Chicken" and "Bear"). After talking to one of them, children flood into the pizzeria and the player animatronic looses control of their body. The screen turns white and the text "The next night" appears. This is when the player is given freedom to go anywhere they please inside the pizzeria, disregarding the office. Here is the dialogue tree: (Note: The animatronic the player chose to talk to, no matter the pizzeria, gains two relationship points.) Continuing on with the 1987 pizzeria storyline, since the game really opens up here, there are a number of things the player animatronic can do: You could go to Kid's Cove and gain a few points with Mangle, or visit the Show Stage to interact with Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are in Party Room 4 and Party Room 3 respectively. The player animatronic can also choose to go into Parts & Service, though the Withered animatronics will not say anything to the player at this point. After interacting with a character, the player is given a short sidequest. Mangle wants the player to buy her an esoteric Freddy plushie, Toy Bonnie has lost his guitar and the player must find it, Toy Chica simply engages in a chat with the player, and Toy Freddy wants help forming a strategy against the night guard. Here is the dialogue tree: Category:Games Category:Spinoffs